


Like That?

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “You like that shit? You like that shit?! Huh?!”





	Like That?

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Roman asked as I stepped out of the bedroom.

I looked down at my dress. Sure, it was tight and a little short, but I was going out with the girls. I wasn’t going to dress like a nun.

“A dress,” I replied, shrugging.

“The hell you are,” he said, standing up from the couch.

“Roman, relax. I’m just going out with Nattie, Bayley, and Carmella. I’ll be fine.” I rolled my eyes and went to grab my keys.

“Where are you planning to go?” His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed in my direction.

“Some club Carmella knows. I don’t know, I just know Nattie will be here to pick me up in like, two seconds,” I told him, plucking my phone from the table by the door as it vibrated. “See, she just texted me. I’ll be home later!” I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, waving at him as I walked out of the apartment.

Two hours later and I was a little tipsy, but not too bad. At least, that’s what I thought. Apparently, Bayley thought differently. “I’m calling Roman to come get you,” she yelled over the music, reaching out to grab my shoulders as I swayed.

“Don’t be a party pooper,” I pouted. “Come dance with me!”

“No, come on. We should wait for Roman to get here,” she tried to reason with me.

“Nooooooo,” I said, dragging her behind me as I walked to the dance floor. She sighed but followed after me, refusing to leave me by myself.

In the middle of our dance, or rather, my wild flailing about, two large hands slid around my hips from behind. I giggled, leaning into the touch, knowing it was Roman.

“You got it from here?” Bayley asked him, looking over me to meet his eyes.

He steadied my hips as I tried to grind against him and nodded. “Yeah. We’re about to leave,” he told her. She nodded and walked away and I turned to face him.

“We aren’t leaving yet, silly goose,” I said, bumping his nose with my finger. “You haven’t gotten to dance with me yet.”

“If you call what you were just doing dancing, then I’d like to personally meet every man who was anywhere near you and beat their face in,” he stated, matter of fact. His voice was hard, his face stoic and I grinned.

“Aw, Daddy. Are you mad?” I asked, pressing myself up against his body.

“We’re leaving,” he growled, pulling away from me, moving his grip form my waist to my wrist. He dragged me behind him as he shoved through the crowd, muttering angrily under his breath. And I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

“Daddy, are you really mad at me?” I asked as we settled into the car. Roman cut his eyes at me as he pulled out of the parking lot, otherwise ignoring me. “Daddy,” I sang, leaning over the middle console, the low neck of my dress pulling down even lower due to my weird position.

His eyes focused on the cleavage I had exposed to him and he cursed under his breath. “Sit down,” he commanded, turning his attention back to the road.

“But I don’t want you to be angry,” I said, my hand falling to the bulge in his pants.

“You’re already in enough trouble as is,” he warned. “If you don’t move that hand you’ll be in even worse trouble.”

“I like trouble,” I smirked, unzipping his pants.

He pulled into our driveway, yanking my hand away from the opening of his pants. I let out a whine, pouting, as he moved it over the console to my lap. “When we get inside this house, I expect to find you in the bedroom. Take off that ridiculous dress and wait for me.”

His eyes were burning into mine and I licked my lips, nodding slowly. “Yes, Sir.”

He nodded once, stiffly, before opening his car door, watching me do the same. We walked to the door of the house, me standing behind him as he unlocked it. He opened it for me, waiting for me to walk in first.

I was no longer drunk, the lust and desire I felt far overshadowed any effect the alcohol may have been having on me. I turned and winked at Roman right before I walked into the bedroom as he stood still in the living room, arms crossed over his chest. I pulled my dress over my head quickly, briefly thinking about how lucky I was he didn’t see I wasn’t wearing underwear. I kicked my shoes off near the closet before settling into the middle of the bed on my knees, eyes focused on the door.

When the door swung open, Roman’s chest was bare, T-shirt in his hand. I bit my lip at the sight of his sculpted torso. I saw him shirtless all the time, but it still affected me like it was the first time.

“You were a bad girl today,” Roman said casually, walking up to the bed. “Wearing a dress that showed off way too much, getting too drunk at a club.” He was ticking off points on his free hand, staring straight at me. “And not listening when I told you to be good in the car. Don’t you think that makes you a bad girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I nodded solemnly, looking down at the bedspread.

“And the teasing,” he added. “Teasing Daddy isn’t nice, is it?”

“No, Sir,” I whispered.

“But since you were so intent on getting me off, maybe I’ll let you,” he told me, his face not showing any emotion. I reached my hands out for the waistband of his pants, but he shoved them away. “Not like that, baby girl. Lie down.” I pouted up at him, eyes narrowed in defiance. He just quirked an eyebrow at me, a silent command, and I scrambled back to lie down. “Hands up.”

“Daddy, please, I want to touch you!” I exclaimed, knowing where this was going. “I promise I’ll be a good girl!”

“You lost the chance to show me you could be a good girl earlier tonight. Maybe you can redeem yourself later, but for now, put those arms up,” he commanded.

I huffed at his statement, slowly putting my arms up to grab onto the railing in the headboard. He reached up, tying them together with his T shirt. I immediately tugged on the knot and his hand shot out to grab my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with me. “Do you want this to be worse than it is already?”

I gulped, looking into his dark brown eyes, growing darker by the second. “No, Daddy,” I said quietly.

He nodded, letting go of my chin before stepping back to rid himself of his pants and underwear, his hard dick standing up, leaking. “Do you still want to help Daddy get off?” he asked, stroking his dick slowly.

I nodded my head harshly, mouth watering at the sight of him. He smirked, climbing onto the bed between my legs. I sucked in a harsh breath when his fingers reached out to my soaking wet pussy, parting my folds and pushing inside me quickly.

“You’re wet and I haven’t even touched you yet,” he chuckled.

“Daddy, please,” I whined, bucking my hips up into his touch.

“Please what?” he asked, withdrawing his hand to hold my hips down.

“Fuck me! Please, please, fuck me, Daddy!” I begged. When he got like this, so dominant and demanding, I was a lost cause. I wanted to come as quickly as possible.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he trailed off, lining himself up with my entrance. I got to take in one breath before he thrust in harshly, tip of his cock hitting my cervix.

“Fuck!” I cried, writhing below him as he set a quick pace, hitting my cervix on every thrust in. The pain I felt melted into pleasure and I let out a loud moan of his name, just as his hand reached for my throat.

“You like that shit?” he asked, squeezing lightly. He increased the pressure on my throat when I didn’t answer, repeating himself. “You like that shit? Huh?” Roman snapped his hips up hard on his last word and I cried out.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I chanted. I arched my hips into his, urging him even faster.

“Does my baby girl wanna come?” his voice softened slightly but his pace remained at the same intensity, his hand never leaving my throat.

“Yes, please, Daddy!” I whined, grinding my hips against his.

“Too bad. You can’t come until I say,” he told me, voice hard once again.

“I can’t stop it!” I exclaimed, panting hard.

His hand closed even tighter around my throat, the pressure just on this side of uncomfortable. “You can and you will. This is what you get for teasing me, for being a bad girl. I might let you come with me if you ask nicely,” he grunted, hips still hammering into me.

“Daddy, please. Please let me come with you! I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” I begged, tugging at my wrists again, wanting to touch him.

Roman let out an animalistic growl, hips stuttering into mine. “If you want to come, you better do it now,” he said.

I let out a cry of relief as I came, yelling his name. His orgasm hit at the same time, hips stilling against mine as he emptied himself into me. He slowly removed his hand from my throat, pressing kisses there as he pulled out of me. The untying of my wrists came next, Roman rubbing soft circles on my wrists and arms to make sure I wasn’t uncomfortable.

“You’re such a good girl,” he muttered against my skin, still leaving open mouthed kisses where he had wrapped his hand around my throat.

“Thank you,” I panted, still trying to catch my breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling back to look me in the eyes. His face was contorted into an expression of concern, his eyes soft.

“I’m fine, I promise,” I replied, leaning up to kiss him, sliding our tongues together for a second.

He sighed in relief, lying down next to me, pulling me to his chest. “You’re never wearing that dress out again,” he said into my ear right before we fell asleep.

“If I get this out of it, hell yeah I am,” I challenged, a smile on my face.

He growled lightly in my ear, that the last sound I heard before falling asleep, settling back into his hold.


End file.
